


A Good Idea

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There's someone Merlin wants him to meet.





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Good Idea  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 165  
>  **Summary:** There's someone Merlin wants him to meet.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'village' at camelot_drabble

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

It took every ounce of willpower that Merlin possessed not to roll his eyes at the question, the same question Lancelot had asked over fourteen times since they had started out on this trip.

“Yes. I do.” Merlin assured him once again but couldn’t resist adding, “It’s too late to change our minds now. We’re already here. Besides there’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Lancelot stared at the village that had been Merlin’s home; lines of worry creased his face. _This couldn’t be a good idea. What if no one in Ealdor accepted him? Or worse what if this someone didn’t like him?_

“It’s okay, she’ll love you.” As he turned to lead the way to his mother’s house Merlin muttered beneath his breath, “And if she doesn’t that’s okay too. I love you enough for the both of us.” 

“She?”

Merlin nodded. “My mother.”

With a relieved smile on his face Lancelot followed behind him.


End file.
